Didn't Get To Say Goodbye
by Pyrate Rose
Summary: Everything is as usual at the Jumpstreet chapel until a visit from the Black&Whites inform the crew of a car accident involving Captain Jenko. My version of the episode that should have been before Gotta Finish the Riff
1. Slinkies and Secrets

_**AN/** I just recently got the first season of 21 Jumpstreet on DVD, and I loved it from the start. My favorite episode is Gotta Finish the Riff the one where we find out Captain Jenko was killed by a drunk driver. They didn't have an episode where it showed what happened when he was killed, so this is my version of the episode that should have been before Gotta Finish the Riff._

**Disclaimer:**_ Although I'd love to own it, I don't. Except for the DVDs. I do own Elissa Marquardsen, and the slinky of Officer Hanson._

_**Chapter One: Slinkies and Secrets**_

Tom Hanson sat at his desk in the chapel on Jumpstreet, not on assignment at the moment, boredom threatened to take over as he waited for Hoffs, Ioki and Penhall to return from their day's work. Hoffs and Ioki were taking care of one of the usual drug busts, while Penhall infiltrated a high school where someone kept breaking into lockers and stealing valuable items.

Hanson leaved backwards in his chair and pulled a slinky from a shelf behind him. He watched it go back and forth between his hands with forced amusement. He sighed in frustration and let the toy fall to the floor. Putting his head down on his desk, he decided it couldn't hurt to take an afternoon nap. The door opened a split second later and he snapped to attention. Captain Jenko greeted him with a peace sign.

"Hey Sport." he said. Hanson shook his head at the nickname Jenko had given him his first day in the Jumpstreet program and saluted his captain. "A little slow today, Hanson?" Jenko asked him.

"Me or the work?" Jenko chuckled at the joke.

"The work, Tommy-boy, the work."

"Yes, the work. I guess all the kiddies are behaving themselves for Christmas."

"I guess so." Jenko agreed. The noise of a car screeching to a stop in front of the chapel caused Hanson and Jenko to turn their heads.

"Penhall." They said in unison as the door was thrown open and Officer Doug Penhall came through it.

"Hello, Dougie, how was school today?" Hanson asked.

"Well, we had meatloaf surprise for lunch, a pop quiz in calculus and I narrowed down our list of suspects to two people." He rattled off. "How about yourself?"

"I had to stay home from school today."

"Lucky you."

"Well, who we got Penhall?" Jenko asked.

"Nick Sands and Aaron Shultz. It's either one or both of 'em."

"Aren't they seniors?" Hanson asked.

"Yeah, and Sands is the president of the student council too, how do ya like that?"

"But I thought you had it down to a sophomore because theirs were the only lockers being broken into."

"Well, I thought so, but get this; I took a potty break today during third period, since that's when all the break-ins have been happening, and I spot Shultz and Sands down the sophomore locker hallway. They didn't see me at first, but once they did they ran off down the hallway. They dropped this." Penhall reached into his back pocket and brought out a pink wallet. He handed it to Jenko who unfolded it and studied it.

"Whose is it?" Hanson asked.

"Well, it ain't Shultz's or Sands', unless they like to wear a wig and go by the name Elissa Marquardsen." Penhall told him as Jenko passed him the wallet. Sure enough, the ID in the wallet was a driver's permit belonging to a fifteen year old girl with long, curly black hair, glasses, and blue eyes. "I checked, and the locker they had out was number 1115, Elissa's locker."

"Any money?" Jenko asked.

"Or credit cards?" Hanson added.

"If there was, there isn't anymore." Penhall took the wallet back and threw it, basketball style, across the room to his desk. It landed on the floor, five feet from it's destined location. Hanson slapped Penhall on the back as Jenko went into his office.

"Nice shot Dougie." Penhall scoffed at him and threw his arm around his neck, getting him in a chokehold. They wrestled around the room until the front door opened for a third time, and Ioki walked in on them. Hanson had Penhall in a hold this time.

"Hey Harry!" Penhall greeted him. "A little help please?" Ioki shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to his desk, putting his backpack on top of the papers that covered it. Hanson, Penhall still helpless in his grasp despite their size difference, turned around to talk to Ioki.

"H.T., where's Jude?" he asked, finally letting Penhall escape.

"Cheerleading practice." Ioki smirked. The men looked at each other slyly and burst out laughing.

"Man, now that's what I call dedication." Penhall said.

"How come you haven't joined any clubs H.T.?"

"I did."

"What one?" Penhall asked.

"None of your business."

"Oh, come on Ioki, it can't be that bad." Hanson said.

"Yeah man, let's hear it." Ioki turned his back and went to sit at his desk.

"It doesn't matter. Forget about it. I have homework to do." Suspiciously, Hanson and Penhall looked at each other and shrugged, following him to his desk. Hanson leaned over on it and Penhall hopped up to sit on it, leaving Ioki cornered.

"Okay, so maybe it is bad, but we don't care."

"Yeah, what is it? Math team? Chess club?" Penhall hinted.

"Knowledge Bowl?" Hanson asked.

"I said drop it, okay guys?"

"Fine, we'll just find out from Hoffs." Penhall said.

"You do that." Ioki said. Penhall went over to the table and picked up a bag of chips. Hanson returned to his desk and picked up his slinky from off the floor.

"You know something, Penhall." He said. "This slinky reminds me of you."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Penhall asked.

"I never get tired of watching it fall down the stairs." Hanson and Ioki laughed as Penhall's face reddened in anger.

"Yeah, you're a real riot Hanson, a real riot." Hanson smiled innocently and continued shifting the slinky between his hands.

_**More to come I promise!!! R&R please!!!!**_


	2. Bad News

_A/N: Thank you so so so much for your reviews!!!! I am soooo happy that you guys like it!!! I have tons more chapters written, but it's late (10:45pm, I just got off work) so I'll probably only type up one a week...I hope you don't mind!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Although really, I wouldn't mind owning Hanson... and guess what? I just realized that there is a guy in my school named Tom Hanson today...lol..._

**Chapter II: Bad News**

Hoffs got back to the chapel two hours later with a gym bag and an annoyed look on her face.

"How was cheerleading Jude?" Hanson asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to say another word. Since nobody wanted to leave before Hoffs got back, the guys had ordered pizza, and had nearly two of them completely devoured.

" 'bout time you got her Hoffs. I wanna go home." Penhall said, mouth full of pizza.

"Can it Penhall." she retorted. "Where's Jenko?"

"Office." The men replied in unison. As if on cue, Captain Jenko emerged from his office.

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone could make it." he said sarcastically.

"Jenko, I cannot do this cheerleading thing."

"Aw, c'mon Hoffs, it can't be that bad." Penhall said.

"Not bad? Those girls are insane. With people like that around, I don't blame the kids in that school for using drugs."

"Hoffs, you can't quit now, you'll blow your cover."

"Well, what about Harry?"

"Hey, I'm doing my part." Ioki said defensively.

"Look kiddo, three more days and we move in, I promise. Just hold in 'till then." Jenko assured her. Feeling a little better, she sighed.

"Fine. But if I have to put up with these catty, bubbly, evil cheerleaders for much longer, I'm the one you'll be locking up. For murder."

"Aw, chill out and have some pizza Hoffs." Penhall said.

"I can't. I'm on the cheerleader's diet."

"And what might that consist of?" Hanson asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh." Hanson smiled, picking up a piece of pizza and took a huge bite."Mmm, that's good stuff." he said mockingly.

"Thanks a lot."

"Alright guys, let's get this show on the road, I'm sure we're all eager to get home." Jenko said. The officers joined him around the table."Alright, first up, Hoffs and Ioki, what do you have?"

"Three seniors dealing. Andersen, Roth and Braun." Hoffs said.

"I make a buy Monday after school in the boys' bathroom." Ioki added.

"Great. You guys know the routine." Jenko said. "Penhall?"

"I'm positive it's Sands and Shultz. I just have to wait to see if Elissa reports anything stolen. Maybe I'll try to get in on it with them. You know, blackmail."

"Right. I saw what you did, let me help or I'll tattle?" Hanson said.

"Exactly."

"Alright, you've got it under control man."

"So, ah, when do I get to go back to school?" Hanson asked Jenko.

"I'm still working on it Sport. Just enjoy your time off."

"Aye aye Cap'n." Hanson said with a salute.  
"Good. Now get outta here." Jenko dismissed them.

"Hey Tommy boy, wanna go out tonight. Scope out the ladies?" Penhall asked.

"Nah, I can't. Friday remember? Bowling?"

"Oh yeah. How could I forget...well, get a few "slammerinos" for your buddy Penhall, will ya?" he said sarcastically.

"Okey dokey. See ya guys." Hanson said, pulling on his jacket. An assortment of goodbyes came from the others as they left the chapel one by one.

Monday morning came sooner than anybody wanted it to, and Hanson arrived at the chapel at 7:05, right behind Hoffs and Ioki. Ten minutes later, Penhall followed. They poured themselves some coffee and waited for Jenko to arrive. As the time grew nearer and nearer to 8:00, the time that Ioki, Hoffs and Penhall had to leave for school, they became suspicious.

"Man, where's Jenko? I gotta go." Penhall complained.

"I don't know. It isn't like him to be this late." Hanson said.

"Well, I have to get to school. I'll see you guys later." Hoffs said.

"Yeah, let's go." Ioki agreed. "Let Jenko know we're gonna be late today for us."

"Alright, I will." Hanson said, waving them off.

"See ya." Penhall said, slapping him on the back.

"Bye." he shut the door behind him and looked around. "Another day of nothingness..." he said to himself. And with nothing better to do, he began cleaning up the chapel.

Without realizing it, three hours had passed him by while he cleaned, stereo on full blast. He hadn't heard the phone ringing, so the group of regular police officers who let themselves in through the front door caught him completely off-guard.

"Officer Hanson?" one said quizzically, after turning off the stereo. Hanson turned to face them, broom in one hand, a cold slice of pizza in the other.

"That's me."

"I'm Officer Randall."

"Jenko isn't here right now. I don't know where he is."

"I know you don't. But we do."

"Sit down Hanson, we have some bad news for you." Hanson complied, taking a seat at the long table where their meetings would take place each morning and evening.

"About 4:45 AM, today, we found Captain Jenko's car in a ditch a few miles east of here." Hanson nodded, letting them know that they could continue.

"There was a body inside." Again, Hanson just nodded, swallowing nervously. He knew what was coming. He had delivered death notices to families before. These were rookie cops, cops that looked too young to be cops. Cops that looked like they should be in the Jumpstreet program. They always gave the dirty work to the rookies.

"Hanson, Captain Jenko was killed instantly."

_There you go. I hope you enjoy this chappy as much as the last one. It gets sadder, but there will be some happy times remembering Captain Jenko. R&R please! Thanks!_


	3. What's Gonna Happen to Jumpstreet?

_A/N: I stayed home sick today, and I didn't have to work, so I figured I could type up another chapter for you. :o) _

_DISCLAIMER: once again, don't own it. for shame. :o(_

**Chapter III: What's Gonna Happen To Jumpstreet?**

Unsure of how to react to what the officers had just told him. Hanson looked down at his feet and covered his mouth with his hand. He was used to death. That was his job. People died everyday. Sooner or later it was bound to happen to you or someone you knew.

"We've found that it was a hit and run. A witness saw the other car drive away and wrote down the license plate number. We found the guy about 7:00 this morning."

"We think alcohol was involved. We're waiting for the blood tests to be returned."

"Was it...was it Jenko?" Hanson stuttered.

"That was drunk?" Hanson nodded. "No. Jenko did everything correctly. He was in no way guilty of anything." Hanson bit his lip and nodded again.

"Should we call the other officers from the program for you?"

"No. No, it would look too suspicious if we pulled all three of them from class at the same time. I--ah...I'll let them know when they get back." Hanson's voice was eerily calm as he thanked the officers and let them out. He leaned his forehead against the closed door and thought about what had just happened. Jenko. Dead. The words didn't fit together in a sentence. It didn't make sense. He checked the clock. 2:00. One and a half hours until Ioki and Penhall would return. Three and a half until Hoffs got back if she had cheerleading practice again. That would be better, Hanson decided. It would stink having to repeat the news more than once, but it would be better having Ioki and Penhall already informed when they told her. They could all comfort her then.

Hanson went to his desk and picked up his slinky again. And there he stayed, lost in his thoughts until Penhall returned.

"Tommy! Where's Jenko?!" Penhall demanded the second he walked in. Hanson looked up to answer, almost said 'office', then stopped himself, taking a deep breath and looking down at his feet again. "Hellooo? Hanson? Anybody in there Tommy Boy?" Penhall said, snapping his fingers in front of Hanson's nose.

"Yeah...sorry..."

"Well, where's Jenko?"

"He's--ah--not here. Wait for Harry to get back, I have something to tell you guys."

"Okay, yeah, sure whatever." Hanson timidly resumed his slinky practices as Penhall scavenged through the pizza boxes from Friday night, searching for a stray piece. Not finding one, to his disappointment, he pulled out his History book and started reading. Fifteen minutes later, Ioki showed up. Hanson knew what he had to do. So he just did it.

I hate that school man. I just had the worst day of my highschool career." Ioki said, throwing down his books on his desk.

"Why? What happened?" asked Penhall.

"I got shoved in a locker today by some big football players, and I was in there so long I missed my appointment in the bathroom. Hoffs is gonna kill me."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I've got some more bad news for you." Hanson spoke up. The others turned to face him. "I want to tell you first so we can all be there for Jude when she finds out." Taking a deep breath he began. "Some officers from the next jurisdiction came in today. They said they found Jenko's car in the ditch this morning."

"Is he okay?" asked Ioki.

"Man, c'mon, he's Jenko, of course he's okay. Right Hanson?" Penhall said with complete optimism.

"Jenko was killed guys." He said painfully. Ioki's jaw dropped and Pehnall let out a nervous giggle.

"Good joke Hanson. You almost had me there for a sec."

"Yeah, nice one." Ioki agreed.

"It's not a joke. I'm serious. The other officers wanted to call you earlier, but I told them not to. I wanted to tell you myself, plus, it would have looked fishy if all three of you had to leave at the same time."

"Oh my God, you aren't kidding are you?" Ioki realized.

"Jenko's dead?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry guys."

"Wow, I--uh-- I can't believe this."

"I know, it still hasn't quite hit me yet either." Hanson told him. The room fell silent as each of them tried to grasp the fact that Hanson had just presented.

"How are we gonna tell Hoffs?" Ioki wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I've never dreaded anything more in my life." Hanson said.

"She definitely isn't going to take it well." Penhall muttered.

"I really don't want to tell her."

"No one wants to, but we have to." Hanson said.

"We have to what?" Hoffs said from the doorway.

"Hoffs, hey. What's up?" Penhall asked nervously.

"Ugh. Cheerleading again. We really need to bust these guys. Ioki, how'd your buy go today?" she asked.

"Um, well, I didn't really make it there on time."

"And?"

"And, I missed them, but listen, before you get mad. There's worse news."

"What could be worse than you blowing the case we've been working on for six weeks?" she said furiously.

"Well, um, Penhall?" Ioki stammered.

"Hanson?" Penhall said, passing it off again. Hanson glared at Ioki and Penhall and took Hoffs hands, sitting her down in a chair and kneeling, looking up into her confused face.

"Jude, Captain Jenko was in a car accident early this morning. Some officers from the next jurisdiction found him in his car. The guy who hit him had been drinking and they tracked him down. He's been caught."

"What about Jenko?" her voice cracked.

"They said that he died on impact." Hanson finished. "I'm sorry Jude." Hoffs leaned into Hanson's shoulder and began crying. "Hey now...shh...it's okay..." he whispered comfortingly. The phone began it's shrill ringing and Hanson motioned to Ioki to answer it while he and Penhall continued comforting Hoffs. Five minutes later he hung up.

"So? Who was it?" Penhall asked.

"It was Officer Jarnot. He said that they got the blood tests back from the idiot who killed Jenko. He had a 0.21 BAC. He also said how sorry he was for our loss, said that Jenko was a great cop who will be greatly miss and told us to keep our chins up." Hoffs looked up and Hanson wiped away her tears with his thumb. She sniffed and tried to speak.

"I c-can't b-believe he's g-gone." She stuttered, her breath short from crying.

"Us either Jude." Hanson assured her.

"What's gonna to happen to Jumpstreet?" she asked.

"What do you mean Hoffs?" Penhall asked.

"Well, the mayor wasn't for Jumpstreet from the start and now that Jenko's gone--"

"You think they might shut us down." Hanson finished.

"Yeah, I mean, they aren't just going to plug some new guy into it. Nobody can be as passionate about Jumpstreet as Jenko is...was..." Hoffs said.

"Hoffs is right. It won't be anywhere near as effective without Jenko." Penhall said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

_Hope you enjoy this!!! :o)_


	4. Remembering

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, I'm starting another fic soon for 21 Jumpstreet and it will more than likely be one of my 'comedies' if you will. Pirates in the Pantry (one of my other stories) type stuff. After remembering that there is a Tom Hanson in my school, I thought about some very interesting what ifs...So, here's another slamerino for the kingpin(or would I be the queenpin?...hmm) _

_Disclaimer: Most of this chapter's dialouge is taken directly from the episode "21Jumpstreet part one" some words I had to cut out cuz I couldn't understand what they were saying...so bear with me...obviously, I don't own it. I wasn't alive yet... :o)_

**Chapter IV: Remembering**

Captain Jenko's funeral took place three days later, and during those three days, Ioki and Hoffs had busted their drug dealers, and Penhall had taken down Sands and Shultz for the series of robberies of the Sophomore lockers. Hanson, who needed something to do for distraction, spent his days cleaning out Jenko's office and his nights at the bowling alley, alone. One day while cleaning out Jenko's desk he came across the captain's badge. He sat on the floor with his back to the wall, looking at it with tears in his eyes, thinking about the day he'd first met this man who had influenced his life so greatly.

_FLASHBACK:_

Hanson climbed out of his Mustang and, wanting to look professional, placed his hat on his head and his nightstick in his belt. He checked the address on the piece of paper he had been given again after seeing the building. It was a rundown brick building with no way of entrance but the black metal fire escape stairs. He put the paper back into his pocket after confirming that he was where he was supposed to be, and climbed the stairs, not knocking before entering through the door. Once inside, he looked around and saw nobody there. The place was deserted. 'Maybe I am in the wrong place.' He thought to himself.

"Yo! Everybody out the backdoor it's the fuzz!" shouted someone from behind a punching bag hung from the ceiling. The owner of the voice jumped out of his desk and met Hanson on the other side of this bag. "Doug Penhall." said the man, grabbing Hanson's hand and shaking it.

"This is Jumpstreet Chapel right?" Hanson said quizzically.

"Only if you're Catholic." Penhall said. "Ioki here thinks it's a Buddhist temple." he continued, indicating another man sitting at a desk. "Me? I think it's a Synagouge. You know, my mom's Jewish, which only means I get to celebrate both guilt, and hell."

"Yeah, you see, his father was a priest." The other man said. "So don't play bingo with this guy, he's a killer." Hanson nodded in confusion. "Ah, must be putting you on to infiltrate the student council." he added.

"I doubt it...Officer Tom Hanson." he introduced himself.

"H.T. Ioki." Ioki said shaking Hanson's hand.

"H for Harry, T for Truman.Guess what year his folks moved to the states."

"Yeah, and I'm named after the guy who dropped an atom bomb on my house."

"Yeah..." said Hanson exasperatedly. "Look, I'm here to see a Captain Richard Jenko." Ioki and Penhall nodded to each other as Ioki played with a hamster in his hands that Hanson hadn't noticed before.

"YO! JENK!" Penhall shouted behind him. "You gotta turbo charge the hair or somethin' Hanson. You look like Richie Cunningham." Hanson's hand defensively went to his hair while Ioki and Penhall laughed at him. Penhall chuckled and walked away and Ioki mockingly saluted him, Hanson returned the gesture.

Hearing footsteps above him a few moments later, Hanson looked up in time to see a man dressed in a leather jacket with fur around the collar and a plaid, tweed golf hat on his head, slide down a fireman's pole. Taking his hat off, the man approached him.

"Hey, what's happenin' man?" he said. Having helped himself to some coffee, Hanson, cup in hand, cautiously walked over to the strange man.

"Hi." he said. "I'm here to see ah--Captain Jenko."

"Yeah?" said the man."Far out."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah."

"Yo! Autograph!" Ioki called to the man. After winking at Hanson, he moved to Ioki's desk and took the clipboard from him.

"Well, uh, could you tell him Patrolman Hanson is here?" Hanson pushed him. "I don't want him to think I'm late."

"Hey, you ain't late." said the man. Then, looking up he asked Hanson "You like that sound?" Hanson, having silently declared all in the room as insane, replied.

"Not really."

"Me neither. Praise God! Hallelulia! Maybe I'm saved! Been a deadhead since Woodstock." he said, raising his arms in the air and practically dancing.

"I didn't go, I was only five." Hanson said. "Look, I really gotta check in with Captain Jenko." He pleaded, following the man around the chapel. He decided he'd say hi to Jenko and leave. He could wait ten years for the real police force, this wasn't worth it.

"Yeah." The man agreed.

"Yeah! Well, where can I find him?" Hanson said to the man's back. He was now fully and completely irritated. The man turned to face him.

"Hey, you're lookin' at him Hanson. I'm right here." he said. Hanson's jaw dropped at his revelation. " 'cept on Saturday nights when I play lead guitar with some bunkos in my garage band." He said, putting his hat back on his head.

"You're Captain Jenko?"

"Get's better doesn't it?" Jenko said, winking at him again. Hanson followed Jenko through a door to what he assumed was his office. "Hey, can you believe that guy huh?" he said, showing Hanson a poster on his wall. "Jimi, was the best." Jenko sat down after taking off his coat as Hanson just stood in shock. "Too bad he had to throw it all away on a short ride getting high." He added, getting out of the chair again and going across the room to a refridgerator on the other side to retreive a bag of chips and two cans of pop.

"I'm not familiar with him." Hanson said, studying the poster."Who did he play with?" Jenko crossed the room again to answer him.

"God." he said simply. Then, offering the bag of chips he asked. "Breakfast?"

"No thanks." Hanson declined. "I'll grab an omlette later."

"Uh uh. No you won't." Jenko said, taking the cup of coffee from Hanson's hands. "When was the last time you saw a teenager have a cup of black coffee--" he threw the liquid itself into the garbage can, followed by the cup to accent this. "And an omlette for breakfast? Uh uh. From now on it's potato chips, soda pop, french fries and pizza, man. It's a Pepsi generation Sport." Jenko told him, throwing him the bag of chips and a can of pop that he had gotten from the refridgerator. Unsure of what to do, Hanson caught these items anyway. Jenko laughed and took a seat.

"Look, don't call me Sport okay?" Hanson said calmly.

"Hey, I'm your boss, I'll call you anything I want." Jenko said. "Have a seat. Sport." Hanson moved to the seat Jenko had indicated and did as he was told, still uncomfortably holding the chips and pop, he moved around in the seat until he found a comfortable position. "Look Hanson." Jenko said, opening his can of soda and taking a drink. "While you were out in the field getting your butt kicked by all the bad grown-ups, me and my guys here were training to do some real battle. You see, the way I look at it, child is the father of man. I mean, these bad grown-ups are coming from somewhere, they don't just hatch that way." He explained. "That's why we're tryin' to yank them out while they're still in highschool, dig?" Hanson nodded.

"Dig?" he asked.

"Hey, spare me the rap about how I talk okay?"

"Yeah, I know. You went to Woodstock right?"

"Right on brother. Now we're about four weeks ahead of you here Hanson, so I'm gonna have to rush you through some of the training."

"What kind of training?"

"Hoffs!" Jenko yelled out the door. "Gonna teach you how to be a teenager again Sport. How does that grab ya? I'm talking about the bad kind, the kind that gets into trouble, the kind you're gonna have to be like so's they think yer one of 'em, you dig?" He said to Hanson. "Hey Hoffs! Wake up!" He called out the door again.

"Relax, relax I'm up." said a girl entering the room.

"Hoffs, Hanson. Hanson, Hoffs." Jenko introduced them.

"Hi..." Hanson said. Maybe Jumpstreet wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Jude, " said Jenko as Hanson stood. "Run this cat down to wardrobe, see if you can't take some of the cop out of his presentation. And for God's sake, do something about the Jack Kennedy haircut too, would ya? Go with what Officer Hoffs tells ya Hanson. Been real bro." Jenko said, taking Hanson's hand (which still held the chips and soda) and shaking it oddly. "Stick with Hoffs and she'll hook ya up with a little field training tonight. Later." Jenko left his office, leaving Hanson in complete shock.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked the girl.

"Oh, so Jenk's a little bit of a hang on hippie, big deal! Cuz when it comes to goin' undercover, the dude is the best...I'm Judy Hoffs." She said, extending her hand. Hanson shifted the food in his arms again and took it, trying to do what Jenko had just done with his hand. Looking at him oddly, Hoffs turned it into a regular handshake. "Oh, that's okay honey, my people don't do that anymore." She turned to leave and Hanson realized he was in for more than he expected. Like it or not, it looked like he was in the Jumpstreet program after all.

"Chip?" he offered as he held out the bag.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hanson finally let his tears fall. He was sick of being tough. They had been told that Jumpstreet was getting shut down, which had been their worst fear. They had all been told to get back into the system as normal rookie cops and to pretend like Jumpstreet Chapel had never happened. On one note, Hanson was glad he could become a regular cop and be taken seriously for once, but truly, the bad outweighed the good by a longshot. This life he'd known for so long was gone and he was supposed to pretend like it had never happened? He, Hoffs, Ioki and Penhall were going to be split up into different divisions and he knew he was going to get stuck behind a desk typing up reports until he looked old enough to be a cop. That was what had got him out of the field and into Jumpstreet in the first place right?

"Hanson?" Said someone from the door. He wiped away his tears and stood up.

"Oh, Hoffs, hey." He said, giving her a hug.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, just cleaning up, getting stuff out...here, I found something you might want." he said, picking up a wilted flower from where he had set it earlier.

"It's the corsage Jenko gave me that night of the prom at the Sacred Heart."

"Yeah, I found it in one of his desk drawers, I thought you might like it."

"I do. Thanks Hanson...What's that?" she asked, pointing to the badge in Hanson's hand. He innocently put it into his pocket.

"My badge." He lied. She nodded.

"I'm sure going to miss this place." She said, looking around at the almost empty room. Gone were his posters from Woodstock. The refridgerator, the keyboard. Gone were the half empty--no, Jenko wouldn't have said half empty--the half full bags of potato chips and cans of soda. The candy he had hidden everywhere had been discovered and tossed.

"Me too." Hanson agreed. "Did you get assigned yet?"

"No... did you?"

"Nope, not yet. They'll probably wait for this whole thing to blow over. Until after Jenko's funeral tomorrow."

"Yeah. Probably. It's been so quiet around here lately. Penhall and Ioki haven't played baseball out there for awhile."

"That's because Jenk isn't here to pitch."

"I miss him so much Tom."

"Me too Jude. Me too."

_A/N: there it is...I was home sick again that's how I got the time...Hope you enjoyed it, even though the flashback scene was pretty long..._


End file.
